The present invention relates to an electronic analogue timepiece in which needles or hands indicate time by making use of a battery as an electric power source.
Hitherto, no proposals have been made with respect to electronic analogue timepieces having a function of detecting a d.c. magnetic field. Even if there was an example of such a timepiece, it was necessary to adopt a method of incorporating a mechanical contact element such as a reed switch in the timepiece.
As described above, such a conventional type of electronic timepiece does not have a d.c. magnetic field detection function. There is thus a possibility that an electronic analogue timepiece having a pulse control system may erroneously operate at the time of detection of rotation. Even if, as described above, a reed switch is incorporated in the timepiece, it is difficult to overcome numerous disadvantages such as might by caused by reduction in thickness, layout limitations caused by the increased number of parts and increase in cost.